A demand response event includes a request by an electric utility to change electrical consumption of individual HVAC systems in order to reduce demand for power from the electrical grid. Because electric energy cannot be easily stored, utility providers attempt to match electrical demand current with supply current by throttling energy production, which can cause an electricity shortage to customer's thermostats and HVAC systems. During a demand response event where demand for electricity is high, thermostats are able to voluntarily reduce energy consumption in individual HVAC systems in order to reduce overall electrical demand on the electrical grid. These demand response events typically take place during summer months in the late afternoon when most customers run their air conditioning systems.